Dreams of She and Me
by ZoPalmLover
Summary: These are dreams that come to me about our lovely ladies. There's a little bit of fluff and a little bit of smut. I hope there's something here for everybody. Enjoy!
1. The Date

Okay so this is just probably going to be a few fluffy pieces of dreams I have of my girl just turned into a little doccubus dribble.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

It was a nice warm summer night in southeast Texas and it seemed fit to take Lauren out the the river walk. The stars were shining perfectly and I wanted to show her the beauty of the south.

I pick Lauren up from her place in surprise to take her out. She quickly goes upstairs to put on a sky blue cotton dress with some white converse. Her hair was up in a lose ponytail and to put it simply, she looked adorable and anybody who didn't think so would just be plain crazy.

After Lauren is dressed and ready to go we hop into the car and head to the river walk. Unlike other times, the river walk isn't that packed. There were a few people walking around enjoying this nice summer night just like the rest of us. This was were all of the cruise ships and what not took off or arrived. There were pizza parlors, candy shops, and a few little tourist places. There was even a movie theatre not too far from here so I decided to take her in to see a movie.

The movie was good, well what we saw of it. I was too busy admiring how beautiful my girl was and making her laugh and my offhanded comments about the actors. Her smile never faltered and our laughing almost got us kicked out of the movie but it was all worth it. Her beauty amazed me and the thought that people have mistreated her and hurt her makes my blood boil. Who would do things to just a beautiful girl? That was beyond me but I don't think I would change any of it if it meant I couldn't have her here with me.

After the movie was over we walked in a comfortable silence, our fingers intertwined as we watched the dragonflies and a few butterflies flutter past us. It was really like a dream and I don't think I could imagine anything better than this moment.

"You hungry?" I ask her as we pass up the pizza parlor. "They have the best pizza I've ever tasted."

She looks at me with a smile and nods, "I could eat a slice of pizza."

I kiss her forehead and pull her towards the parlor, "Pizza it is then."

Once in the parlor she just smiles as she takes in her surroundings. It was a Irish pub with a wall full of assorted liquors and big Irish guys with long orange beards. There was one guy in particular who was just a joking around with the patrons when he sees us walk in.

"Good evening! What brings you lovely ladies here tonight?" He asks with a smile as big as his belly. He had an wonderful smile and a very happy air about him.

I smile over at Lauren, "Well, we want two slices of that fabulous pepperoni pizza you make."

"Aye, just two? You look a little thin." he says with a laugh, his Irish accent very heavy.

"And two cherry cokes please."

He nods and pulls the pen from behind his hear to right the order down, "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll have it to you."

I nod, "Thank you." I say as I turn to Lauren who is still just kinda looking around. "You want a booth or a table?"

She smiles wide, "A booth."

We go to a empty booth by the window and talk a bit, joking around and occasionally locking eyes. Even after the pizza arrived we still talked and just did our own little thing.

It was really perfect sitting here with her. I can't even explain the flutter in my heart or the butterflies in my stomach. We've been talking to each other for about a month but it feels longer and I don't want it to end. She doesn't think she's worthy sometimes, like she doesn't deserve something good but I think she does. I think she deserves everything and so much more. I want to be the one to give that to her. Give her everything she's ever dreamed of. I want to make those beautiful eyes sparkle and shine more than they already do. Call me cliché but it's just what I think she deserves because she is such a beautiful person.

After finishing off our food I decide to take her on a stroll across the walk. It was truly a beautiful night. We walked along the grass just glancing around at the stars and moon and when I looked over at her my breath got caught in my throat. The moon was shining off of her skin as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the cool summer breeze with her eyes closed. I really don't think I've seen anything as perfect as her in this moment. I wanted to take a picture but the picture wouldn't do her justice, not even a little bit.

I stop walking and Lauren stops with me, looking at me with a confused look on her face, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I say with a small smile and caress her cheek with my hand, her eyes closing as she leaned into my touch. "So beautiful." I whisper and bring my lips softly to hers. She sighs into my contently and my heart swells as I wrap her in my arms and hold her to me. Her lips are as softer than I imagined and I would give anything to live in this moment forever with her.

* * *

A/N: How'd I do babe?


	2. You're Mine

**_A/N: Okay so here's a smutty piece. It didn't come out how I picture but here ya go. Better than nothing I guess huh?_**

**_Don't read it in public. Seriously don't do it. Unless you live life on the edge or some shit. _**

**_Lauren gets kind of dominating while Bo plays the submissive one after a small incident at a club. I was kind of day dreaming and this one came to me so tell me what you think. _**

Bo had decided to go out tonight and she wanted me to come with her. Now, I didn't really see the point since I wasn't really into the club scene, but when she gave me those puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no  
even if I tried. And believe me I did. So here we are, sitting at the bar in some club downtown observing the different types of patrons and sipping a beer. It was actually pretty dead for a Friday night but I guess it was better than sitting at home.

I had excused myself to the bathroom and when I came back I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was Bo, leaning against the bar with some woman running her fingers up and down my girlfriend's arm. Bo seemed oblivious to the fact that the woman was touching her because her eyes were glazed over but that surely didn't stop my blood from boiling and my possessive monster showing it's ugly face.

"What do you think you're doing?" I practically growl at the woman touching what's mine.

"Lauren." Bo snaps out of her daze wide-eyed and looks between me and the woman before taking a step towards me and away from her touch. "Babe..."

"I'll deal with you in a minute." I give her a glare and turn my attention back to the intruder. "You didn't answer my question."

The woman flips her brown hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes before taking a step towards Bo, "I was just admiring this beautiful thing here before you rudely interrupted." She huffs and reaches out to touch Bo again.

I grab her waist and pull her close to me, "If you think I'm going to let you hit on my girl you've got another thing comin. Keep your filthy hands off of what's mine." I say lowly, my voice not sounding any less dangerous than intended.

The woman slowly nodes her head in understanding and looks from Bo to me, "Alright, sorry."

"Good." I say simply while letting her go and fixing my clothes as she scurries off. I turn to Bo, who has a look of desire and slight fear in her eyes. "Lets go." I command, not really giving her a choice. I don't know what was going on with me tonight but right now I didn't really care. All I was thinking about doing was getting Bo home and showing her that she was mine and no one else's. Which is why when she follows me out of the club and to the car without a word or hesitation I purr silently to myself. She better get ready because she's in for the ride of her life.

We ride in the car without a word from either of us. I'm guessing Bo knows that I'm not really happy with the events at the club but what she didn't know was that she had a punishment. She would occasionally glance my way, trying to read my emotions but I kept my face expressionless. It was the only way to make her fidget and it seemed to work just fine. I wouldn't be too rough but there would be no doubt in her mind who she belonged to after tonight.

Once we are out of the car and into my apartment, I drop the keys on the bowl by the door and Bo finally finds her voice to speak, "Lauren I..."

I cut her off by holding up my hand, "Bo, I'm not very happy with you." I say frankly, "You were just letting her touch you."

"Babe..."

"I'm not okay with that Bo. No one is supposed to be touching you like that." I walk her into a nearby wall, "No one but me." My hand slides from the outside of her thighs to her hips and over her breast to her throat. "No one." I say sternly and tighten my grip slightly on her neck. "Do you understand that?"

Bo stares at me with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what's going on. "Lau-" my grip tightens again on her throat, effectively stopping my name from leaving her lips.

"I said, 'Do you understand that?' Huh?"

She nods and licks her lips slowly, clearly trying to reign in her building desire.

"Do you understand that I'm going to have to punish you?" I ask, letting my hand drift from her throat to the front of her zip up shirt.

"I'm sorry." she whispers heavily, eyes glued on my mouth.

I quirk an eyebrow at her, "Did I say you can speak?"

Bo shakes her head.

We've done this before. A few times actually, and each time Bo has never complained. I think sometimes she does things on purpose just so she gets this side of me. I honestly don't mind because it feels good to let go of my inhibitions and just take what I wanted. I liked feeling as powerful as I did when Bo gave me all the control and did what she was told. I loved the sound of her whimpers and pleas. It brought me immense pleasure to have my way with her. Of course I wouldn't do this with her if she was comfortable but she had made it clear that sometimes she wanted it like this; and I was all to happy to give it to her.

I take a step back and look over Bo's curvaceous figure with a smirk, "That's a pretty short skirt you have on. Did you wear that for me or the patrons at the bar?"

Bo looks at me through her eyelashes, "For you. Always for you Lauren."

With a nod I turn away from my lover and go sit on my black leather couch, my hands resting at my sides. This was one of my favorite part. "Come here Bo." I order.

She nods and makes her way across the room to me silently.

"Slower." I say and tilt my head as her hips sway to their own beat until she is standing right in front of me. Her long, toned legs on full display just for me. "You know what comes next don't you?" My hands make there way up her legs and to her ass as she nods at me. Moving my hands from her body, I lay them at each side of my legs again. "Lay across my lap."

Bo looks from my lap to my eyes while biting her lip before she does what I told her.

Now this is a lovely sight.

My lovers very toned, very perfect ass arches in the air, peaking slightly out of her mini skirt. I don't think I've ever seen something so delicious in my life. I had to control myself because if I didn't is skip right past the punishment part.

I lightly run my hands up the back of her thighs until I get to the bottom of her skirt. There's a small whimper that comes from her but I ignore it and yank roughly at the garment, successfully revealing her shapely ass to me.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Bo?" I ask while laying soft kisses on the smooth skin, occasionally nipping.

"Mmm, because of that woman?" she questions. I could hear the smirk in her voice telling me that she knew that wasn't the right answer.

I shake my head and lay a smack on her ass causing her to moan softly. "Try again." comes out as a hot whisper as I softly caress where my hand had landed.

Bo pushes back into my hand, making me smack her again, "Lauren..." she moans out softly.

"Wrong again." I continue on with this until Bo is trembling over my lap and her backside has numerous hand prints on it. Again, I've never anything more delicious.

Kissing softly on the red skin Bo moans and rolls her hips slowly, "Please Lauren...please."

I snort to myself, "Please what Bo?" I ask with a chuckle as I grab waistband of her thong, pulling them down to her knees.

"Mmm, touch me baby. Please." she whimpers.

I continue to place soft kisses of her red skin as my fingers track slowly up the back of her thighs. She was so wet. There was warm liquid slowly dripping down her thighs as she tied her best not to squirm under me. I loved seeing Bo like this. She usually had so much control and refused to give it up to anyone. Anyone but me that is. She says it's because she wants to but I like to think it's because I'm the only one who can tame her. No matter what side of her it is, I can easily tame it most if the time.

After a few minutes of teasing her thighs Bo starts to grind her hips down into my lap. I knew she probably wouldn't last long if I pushed my fingers inside of her so I decided to drag it out.

"Stand up for me sweetheart." I command softly, moving my hands so she could.

It takes her a little effort but she stands at looks down at me with pleading eyes, making me smile.

"Turn around." I say hotly as I twirl my finger around. I spread my legs, pulling my dress up to my waist before I grab her wrist. "Sit."

She immediately does as I tell her and sits in the empty space in front of me. "Spread your legs for me honey."

Bo nods, "What are you gonna do?" she asks.

I pull her closely against me and throw my legs over hers, crossing them behind her calfs so I know she won't move. "Whatever I like. Am I hearing any complaints?" I ask lowly as my right hand slowly makes it way to Bo's hot center.

"No." she whispers huskily.

"Good." I turn my head and kiss her neck as I trace my fingers over her sex. Bo always was wet for me but it wasn't ever like it was when we did this. Unless we were using Luanne, which Bo decided was the name of our strap-on. She had names for just about all of our toys and it made me laugh anytime she would ask about it. Sometimes she would ask me in public with a knowing smirk, attracting confused looks from anyone we was around when I gave her a pointed look. I didn't mind too much though, as long as I was the only one touching her I was completely fine.

My left hand slides under Bo's arm and I grab softly at her neck as my other hand massages her hard clit, "Fuck, Lauren." she moans and tries to push into my hand. "Oh fuck."

A sinister smile creeps it's way to my lips, "You like it when I touch you Bo? When I make you mine?" She nods her head and pushes her body into mine. "Why'd you let her touch you if you're mine?"

Bo shakes her head and my grip tightens on her throat as my hand quickens on her clit, "I-fuck me, I did-nt notice." she stammers out as I lay my chin on her shoulder.

"Is that so?"

She nods, "Ye-ees."

"Hmmm."

"Nobody else touches me baby." she breathes out in one breath, "Nobody else."

I slowly my movements down and let my hand slide from her neck to her breasts, earning a groan of protest from my lover. "I don't know if I believe you baby." I tap my finger lightly on her clit, making a heavenly tapping sound against her wetness. "Are you sure it's just me?" I kiss her neck lightly, "Only me?" I ask, still tapping.

Her legs start to close as her orgasm gets closer, "Only you." she moans.

I slap the inside of both of her thighs, "Open your legs."

"Mmm, I'm sorry." Her voice sounds so sweet and innocent I almost decide to let her cum. Almost.

Reaching over into the side drawer beside the couch I pull out a little silver bullet vibrator. I don't know why it was still in there, I told Bo to take it out just in case Kenzi goes through the house like she always does, but of course she didn't listen. Not that it was a bad thing this time.

"What do we have here?" I whisper into her ear and click the toy on.

She shakes her head at starts to squirm under me, "Lauren, I won't last long with that. Fuck. I need to cum."

Pressing the bullet firmly down on Bo's clit, my hand wraps around her neck, leaving just enough room for her to breath.

Bo screams and pushes back into my body, trying her damnedest not to move, "FUCK, LAUREN."

"What is it sweetheart?" I breath against her neck.

"AAAH." she moans loudly. "I need...mmm, I need to cum. Please please let me cum Lauren."

I smile widely and take the bullet away from her little nub, "Awe, my poor baby."

"Ugh!" she groans and moves her hands frantically. Trying to figure out where to put her hands before deciding to just grip my knees. "Stop fucking with me dammit."

I tighten my hand again on her neck and smile when she lets out a strangled moan, "You want to cum, you will. But only when I say so. You are mine and you will know that without a doubt after tonight." I let go of her neck and press the bullet back firm against her sensitive skin.

"AAAHH FUCKING SHIT." she screams as her moans het louder and her hips movements get more erratic. "OH LAUREN, I'm gonna cum baby! FUCK." I snatch the bullet away and click it off before grabbing Bo by her hair and directing onto the floor. "Shit, Lauren."

With my hand still in her hair I push my panties aside and push her face between my legs, "Show me you're mine. Show me." I growl down at her as she looks into my eyes and her tongue swirls around my clit. "That's it." I say between my heavy pants. "Show me baby. Mmm, fuck, show me Bo."

Bo moans and starts to lap up my juices before sliding two of her fingers inside of me, "Like that?" she asks against me.

I push her hair to one side and moan softly, "Just like that. Don't stop."

"Never." she whispers and takes my clit into her mouth, sucking it, alternating between soft and hard. She knew what that did to me.

My hand tightens in her hair and I still her head so I can grind on her tongue."Stick your tongue out." she looks at me quizzically. I pull her mouth away from me, "Stick your tongue out Bo."

Bo adjusts her knees in front of me and sticks her tongue out, her fingers still moving slowly in and out of me.

I smile and nod as I bring her tongue back to my clit and move my hips against her, "Fuck."

She curls her finger, making me throw my head back and let out a loud moan. "I'm sorry Lauren." she whispers into my sex. "I only want you baby. Only you. I'm sorry baby." Before I could say anything she takes my clit into her mouth, sucking insanely hard while pounding her fingers into me.

I throw my head back and gasps out, "OH FUCK." before I clench down on Bo's fingers and I start to see stars. I don't know how long that climax lasted but when I opened my eyes Bo was grinding down on my thigh watching me.

"Lauren, I'm so close." she whispers and throws her head back while her hands roam over her body. The sight was too much for me to stop. "Lauren...oh fuck, Lauren." she moans out as she tweaks her pert nipples and crashes down on my thigh, grinding harder and faster than she was before.

When her body stops I can feel her legs quiver against me. I pull her on top of my and lay down fully on the couch. "You okay?" I whisper to her.

She snuggles her neck and mumbles a, "Yeah." before sighing contently and pulling me closer.

"I forgive you baby. I wasn't really mad." I chuckle. "I just wanted a reason to do that."

She pinches my side playfully, "Bitch." she laughs. "I love you though."

I pull her closer to me and close my eyes, "I love you too."

"Now go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." And with that we fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped up in each other, not sure were one began and the other ended. It was perfect and I don't think I would want it any other way.


	3. Happy Birthday To You

******_Just some fluff. Sorry for any mistakes in anything. I don't have a beta yet._**

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blaring loudly in my ear. I have to hurry and turn it off before it wakes up Lauren. It was after all her birthday today which is why I'm up at ten this morning. Lauren hated celebrating her birthday. I never really understood why but I would try not to make a big deal out of.

She had to go to the lab in a few hours so I slip out of bed after placing a soft kiss on her forehead so I can make her breakfast. Just because she didn't like he day didn't mean I couldn't do something for her. I got her three things. Breakfast, her favorite flowers, and a little something else that I hoped she would love.

I get downstairs, dressed in my white tank top and my white hipsters before plugging in her iPod. It felt like a Celine type morning so I put on the playlist of her upbeat songs that Lauren always played when she was in a good mood. She had introduced me into a lot of new music, Celine Dion being some of it. I hit shuffle and I Drove All Night comes on first, one of my favorites. I'm not really sure why, probably because it was something that would happen between Lauren and I. Oh well, the song made me dance.

I bounce over to the fridge while humming to the music before grabbing the eggs, bacon and pancake mix. Next, I went in search for the heart shaped cut out that I had bought for valentines day. I remember Lauren saying it was cute that I made her heart shaped pancakes so it was only logical to make them again for her birthday.

Pulling out a skillet and sitting it on the hot burner, I decide to make the pancakes first. My pancakes always came out perfect and Lauren would just scowled me because she would mess them up some how. I told her it was because she had the heat on the stove up to high but she seemed to forget.

The song changes to River Deep, Mountain High and I can't help but sing along and dance a little more than I was before.

I flip the pancake while moving my hips to the music and tapping my foot to the beat. If I was paying more attention I guess I would've heard Lauren come down the stairs and stand behind me, but me being me I was trapped in my own little bubble dancing away the morning.

Lauren waits until just the right part of the song to place her hands on my hips and move against while song in to the song.

"I love ya baby like a flower loves the spring. And love ya baby just like Tina loves to sing." she sings behind me, I could hear the smile in her voice before she spins me around signaling that I was my turn to continue the verse.

I laugh and throw my arms around her neck as her grip tightens on my waist, "And I love ya baby like a school boy loves his pa. And love ya baby river deep, mountain high."

I turn back around to the stove, still dancing with Lauren pressed up against me, and flip the pancake that was finally done.

The song ends just as I place the song ends and Lauren grabs the remote for the stereo to turn it down until it's playing softly in the background.

"Mmm, what are you doing up missy?" I ask as she snakes her arms back around my waist, letting her hands rest on my stomach.

Lauren nuzzles my neck while placing soft kisses here and there, "The bed was cold without you." she says simply.

I smile to myself and continue to making the last pancake, "Well, I just had to do something for you today."

"You know I hate when you do this babe." she sighs and squeezes my hips. "We've been together for six years now and you still think it's necessary to do something for my stupid birthday."

"Today's your birthday?" I ask with a smirk.

"Bo." she scolds softly before kissing my shoulder blade, "Baby, you don't have to do anything for my birthday. I'd much rather pretend that's it's just a normal Thursday if you don't mind."

I nod to myself while placing the finished pancake on a different plate, "And I'm just making my girlfriend breakfast before she has to go to work if you don't mind."

"Bo." she whines and steps away from me.

Turning around I stick my tongue out at her, "Go take a shower so you can eat before going to work. I know how you get when you get with your mistress."

She chuckles, "Why do you call science my mistress?"

"Because that's what she is." I kiss her lips softly before I trail my lips down her jaw and too her neck, "I always come first." I nip softly at her skin while whispering to her, "You come home to me everyday, not science."

"Mmm." she hums and threads her fingers through me hair. "That is true."

"I know it is." I say smugly and extract myself from the crook of her neck, "Now go upstairs and get ready. Breakfast will be ready when you come down."

She sighs before pecking my cheek and going upstairs. If she wanted me to pretend it wasn't her birthday I would but I already had the flowers and the other surprise so there was no reason for me to just finish that plan through.

While Lauren was in the shower I went into the bedroom and laid the flowers out in a heart on the bed. Daffodils and red carnations were her favorite and that's what I got.

In the middle of the heart as a card and a necklace box. At first it was only supposed to be flowers and a card but I saw the antique at a store and I just had to get it for Lauren. She loved antiques, especially shiny antiques. If she was angry about this then I don't know what I would do because I put thought into it.

After the bed was situated I brought the breakfast tray upstairs as well. Both of our plates and two glass of orange juice ready to enjoy.

I quickly slip into my favorite jeans and my black v-neck before I bush out my hair and take a seat at the end of the bed.

When Lauren comes out of the bathroom my breath catches in my throat. Six years and she was still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was dressed in her grey slacks and white button up. Her hair was obviously blow dried because it looked amazing. Lauren was effortlessly sexy and I openly showed her just how much I actually did love how she looked as often as possible.

"Pick your tongue up of the ground babe." Lauren says smugly, pulling me out of my admiration.

I shrug, "Just checkin out the view."

"Mmm." she hums and walks over to stand in between my legs. "You got my favorite flowers and a necklace?" she asks, her hands sliding through my brown hair as she looks at the present behind me.

"I know you hate presents but I just like to do stuff for you anyway. It's nothing too big and if you don't like it we can always go back and get you something different." I ramble on. "I don't even know if you will like it...I just um, I saw it and thought of you and..."

Lauren leans down and kisses my forehead, effectively ending my rambling. "I'm sure I'll love it."

I smile and nod as I pull the breakfast tray from behind me, "We can eat first. You don't have that much time before you have to go."

She takes her plate from the tray with a smile. I had made a little smiley face on the pancake using whipped cream and strawberries just to see that silly smile and it was obviously working.

We eat in a comfortable silence until Lauren decides to break it.

"What you gonna do while I'm at the lab?" she asks, her food in one cheek.

I smile and take another bite of food, "I have to analyze a few reports and write a speech."

"Speech? For what?"

"There's some dinner in a few weeks that my boss wants me to speak at. I was gonna tell her about it when it got closer." I look at her with a wink, "You always gotta be my plus one babe."

She laughs and finishes off her orange juice, "Damn right."

Lauren takes the last few bites of her eggs and washes it down with some of my orange juice causing me to smile softly.

"You didn't eat all of your food." she says and scolds me softly.

I didn't finish all of it. There was a little bit of pancake left and a bunch of eggs. If I was being truthfully I wasn't really that hungry. I just wanted to share breakfast with my girlfriend.

Lauren sighs heavily and places my plate over her empty one as she lays then on their original tray. "Come on, show me the gift now." she says with a smile.

I lean back and grab the box, doing my best not to mess up the flowers in the process, "I dont know if you'll actually like it but it reminded me of you so..."

Lauren takes the case from me and owns it slowly. "Bo..." she sighs and looks from me to the necklace. "Babe.." she sighs again.

"Do you like it?" I ask hopefully.

She nods and pulls it out of it's box, "It's not an engagement ring but it's just as beautiful."

I laugh, "Who said I don't have one of those?"

Her eyes grow wide as she looks at me, "You got an engagement ring."

I shrug, "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't. You're always expecting it so when I do pop the question it's gonna be a surprise."

She pushes my shoulder with a laugh, "You're no fun." she says before handing me the necklace. "Put it on me?"

I stand and turn her around so I can hook the necklace around her.

When she turn to me I have to smile. The necklace looks better than I imagined it would.

"Thank you." she says softly and places a lingering kiss on my lips. "Thank you so much for getting me a birthday present even though I hate birthdays."

I smile and kiss her back, "You are most welcome my dear."


	4. My Roomate

**_A/N: I know some of you wanted a continuation of the last chapter but I'm not sure how to get there. Like the summary says, these one shots come to me as dreams. Hopefully I'll have one for the engagement soon but for now this is what I've got._**

**_Don't read this in public. I'm not kidding around haha don't do it._**

___**A/N 2: I know I haven't updated Tu Me Manquè in a while but I told you that I've been working on a new story for you guys. So far I've gotten over 11k works and I'm not even halfway done. I won't tell you what it's about but I will tell you that you're going to love it. I'm uploading it all at once so just work with me. In the mean time I will provide one shots as often as possible.**_

* * *

I got a new roommate a few months ago and I don't think I could express my absolute joy.

Not.

Okay so it was a love hate situation.

On top of her coming to uni in the middle of the fucking semester, she was a pig. She seemed to think that flirting with me and flashing me those big beautiful brown eyes would make it all better.

Okay, so most of the time it did but that's not the point. The point is I'm tired of always picking up after her like she's a fucking child.

This actually didn't start until she broke up with her boyfriend Dyson a few weeks ago and I had sympathy for her the first few days but on the fifth day she should've started picking up the pieces. That's what I think she should've done.

I haven't said anything to her about it. I'm not trying to come off as insensitive but when I came home from my semester exams and saw food and clothes all over our couch I lost it.

"Did she really leave all this shit in here?" I ask myself as I examine the plate of dried nachos, the pile of undergarments, and what looked like an old burger. I couldn't be too sure at this point. "You've got to be kidding me." I sigh out, "Bo?" no answer, "Bo honey are you in here?" I call out again and walk to her bedroom to find a note taped on the door.

_Hey Lo, went down to the gym. See ya later beautiful xxoo_

I smile and shake my head. Bo being here wasn't all that bad, especially since she had broken up with her boyfriend. When she had come home the night she broke up with him she was a mess. I stayed her on the couch and let her curl up into my neck while she cried. She clung on to me for dear life as I told her that should could do better. Of course this only made her cry harder and I held her through it all. She had passed out in my arms from crying so much and I didn't try to move her. After that night it seemed that we were inseparable. We went out to the movies and ate dinner at a few little delis. I got to really know her and really like her.

I liked her when she wasn't being a pig and milking this, "My broken heart." shit.

I tape the note back to the door and hang my bag on the hook in the hall. "I need a drink." I murmur to myself and stalk off to the kitchen only to stop right in my tracks.

In the sink was a like full of dirty dishes that Bo was supposed to wash when she woke up today. Are the dishes washed? No they are not.

"That's it." I fume and pick up the dish throwing in forcefully back into the sink. "That. Is. It." I say again and storm out of the dorm to find Bo.

When I walk I to the public gym I find Bo lifting weights, bobbing her head to her music that was blaring through her headphones.

_Wow she's hot._ I think to myself. _Wait no, get it together Lewis, you're supposed to be pissed at her._

_But look at that body. Oh god and those breast. What I wouldn't give to just...No. You're angry at her Lauren. Show her that you're angry._

I take a deep breath and tap on her arm as she brings the bar of weights down.

Bo glances at me from the side and gives me that million dollar smile as she sets the bar back on the rack. "Hey Laur, what's up?" she says excitedly as she pulls the earphones out of her ears and sits up, sweat dripping down her neck and between those delicious breast.

_Stop it Lauren just stop it. Think of the trashed dorm. The trashed dorm._

I clear my throat, "Bo, you know that I've been enjoying you're time with me so much..."

She swallows a few gulps of water, "But?"

I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair, "But you're kinda making a mess of the place. I mean you trashed the living room and it's your turn to clean up the kitchen but I went in there and it hasn't been touched since I told you about it."

"Oh yeah..." she says and stands up from the weight bench, " You know what...don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

I slide my hands into my back pockets, "You think you could take of it now?"

Bo runs her hand through her ponytail and give me a sympathetic smile, "Well...I kinda have plans in an hour and I really need to shower." she starts to make her way to the door, "But don't worry about it. I promise I'll clean it up when I get back." and with that she bounced out of the gym, leaving me standing there stunned.

"Bo!" I yell after her.

"See you when I get home!" she yells back.

That did not go as I planned.

_Well of course it didn't you idiot. If you weren't so busy trying to figure out how to get into those yoga pants then we wouldn't be having this problem._

Oh shut up you.  
  
My subconscious was partly right even though I really wouldn't have to try hard to get into any of Bo's pants. She's made it quite clear that she wanted to be with me in some type of way.

It wasn't just the make out sessions late at night or the cuddling on the couch. When I would be changing in the bathroom she would come in and watch me silently. I didn't mind her attention because if I was as bold as her I would do the same.

"I only keep my hands to myself because I respect you and if you're not tellin me you want me then I'll want enough for both of us." she said to me after I stopped a pretty heavy make out session on the couch.

I took every once of will power to stop my beautiful roommate but I doubted she'd want to have sex with me if I was on my period.

We'll get our chance. I'm not worried about that at all.

I make my way back to the room and hear the shower running.

Bo was probably getting ready to go out like she said.

For a moment I let myself be jealous of the water that was getting to touch every part of her skin like I craved, but only for a moment.

Sighing heavily I drag myself into my bedroom, which was conveniently right next door to the bathroom.

_Lucky me._ I think sarcastically.

Maybe I should get out of the house too. I mean all I do is study, go to class, and hang out with Bo. After Ciara decided to transfer to a bigger and better school in Australia. I couldn't really blame her. Nobody wants to go to a boring college in the U.S. anyway. I did miss my best friend though.

"Ooooh." I hear a moan come out of the bathroom.

Was that Bo? Is she...?

I stop that thought in it's tracks. If I didn't I would picture Bo touching herself as suds from her vanilla slowly tracking down her beautiful breast as she massages them with her hands. Or how she would let her hand travel from her breast down to the apex of her thighs that was just hot and ready to-

_Stop it Lauren...just stop._

"Fuu-uuck me!" Bo swears and a bang on the wall follows suit.

I try to hold out from going to my drawer and pulling out my little toy and walk into that bathroom. I was starting to convince myself that it was a terrible idea but it was the, "Oh shit Laur." that sets me over the edge and I abruptly shuffle out of my bed and strip.

I could give her a living fantasy.

Getting my strap-on out of the drawer I make sure it's securely fastened around my waist before giving it a little wiggle to make sure it's not going anywhere.

After examining myself in the mirror in take a few deep breaths as I set off to the bathroom.

I open the door slowly and take in the sight before me.

We were lucky for the dorm we got. It was much like a fancy hotel room.

Thank you mom and dad.

The shower was big enough to fit six or seven people and had a clear glass door with gold trimming. It was like a shower in a movie and I loved it.

Bo was leaning against the shower wall, right under the shower head touching yourself. Now, there was no doubt that Bo was beautiful but seeing her like this, unguarded, was almost too much. I felt like I didn't deserve to see it but here I was, watching her pleasure herself.

"Please Laur...fuck." she pants and tweaks one of her erect nipples. "Please fuck me."

Beautiful.

Bo had left the shower door open and without realizing it I had walked over and was standing in the door. I could just take another step and reach out to touch her.

She arches her back and pushes down into her hand, "So go-ood, fuck." Bo moans while biting her lip.

I'm filled with the need to bite that lip I and walk all the way into the shower, right in front of Bo.

It was then she felt me standing there causing her eyes to fly open in surprise, "La-" but I cut her short and press my lips and body against hers. Bo moans softly into my lips and threads my fingers through my hair. We kiss for what seems like forever, our tongues dueling for dominance. "Took you long enough." she breaths in between kisses.

I chuckle and kiss my way down her jaw and to her neck.

She trusts her hips into mine when I bite down on her neck and notices the phallus around my waist.

As I continue to bite and suck on her sweet skin, Bo grabs the appendage and rubs herself on it.

"Oooh." she moans out loudly causing me to pull away. I didn't want her to have too much fun with it just yet.

I bend down and spread her lips open, smirking at how wet she was. My left hand goes up and grips one of her breast firmly as I rub her wetness. It was a beautiful sight. Bo had her head thrown back and her hips rocking on my hand.

Licking her clit lightly, I trail my tongue up until I'm at her mouth, my hand still fondling her sex.

"Lauren." she moans and squeezes her eyes shut as I slip two fingers easily into her. "More." she says breathlessly and I slide a third finger into her.

A involuntary moan escapes me when her muscles start to clamp down on my fingers, "So tight. Mmmm...so wet." I moan into her mouth.

Bo nods her head, "Faster." she just about screams when I hit her sweet spot. "Please, faster."

Without skipping a beat I move my fingers in and out of her as quickly as my body with allow me to while I watch Bo's face contort in pleasure. Her beautiful mouth is hanging open and her hips are pushing down into my hand as if to go faster. I give the breast in my hand a squeeze before I dip my head down to give her nipple some attention.

She looks down into my eyes just before hers roll to the back of her head and she bangs her head on the wall. "Oooh fuck! Oh Lauren!" she moans out loudly and I double my efforts.

Her muscles clamp down on my hand just as she about to cum but I move my hand out of her and give her sex a firm smack.

"Oh shit." she moans.

I take my mouth away from her breasts and kiss her lips, pushing my whole body against her so that she pinned in place. My hand traces lightly over her breast and back down to her waiting sex. "Mmm." I hum to myself as my fingers some on contact with her hard nub and rub in firm sure circles.

Bo grips my shoulder tightly and pushes down into my hand, "I'm gonna.."

"No." I say firmly and give her sex another slap.

"Please...please Lauren." she begs and pushes her hips into mine.

Ignoring her plea I grab her head by her ponytail and lead her under the water. I'm not really sure why but I wanted her hair wet and her make up smeared; and when she gets from under the water and wipes her face that's exactly what I got.

I turn her to face the wall to the left of the shower head where the bench ones and I direct her leg up for easier access.

Bo bent forward, pushing her ass towards me. Oh and what an ass. I couldn't resist giving it a good few smacks and watching as her skin turned red.

"Oh my god." she moans as I caress the red skin.

Taking the appendage in my hand I run it over Bo's wet sex, loving the way she moaned out my name. That drives me absolutely crazy and I slowly slide the toy into her, giving her a second to adjust to it's size.

"Ooooooh." she drawls and hang her head low as she rocks back on me, her hands in fists on the walls.

I hold her hips and thrust into her, meeting her at the pace she seemed to set.

Bo takes one of her hands and bring a it between her legs to rub her clit. "Mmm." she moans and moves her hips faster against me, our skin slapping against each other's.

Her moans are intoxicating and I still her hips so I can slow it down a little bit. Which Bo seems to appreciate.

She leans forward a little too much and the toy slides out of her, "Oooh, give it back." she demands softly. "Give it back."

I slide the toy back into her and she takes her leg down from the bench to press her whole body against mine, "Beautiful." I breath out when she turns her head to kiss me. Snaking an arm around her waist I pull Bo back into me as I thrust quickly behind her.

"Shit! Oh fuu-uuck me!" she moans and thrust harder and faster on the toy. "Don't stop. Oh Lauren please don't fucking stop." she screams as I press my fingers over her sensitive bud and rub firmly.

"Yeah?"

Bo nods and massages her breast, "I'm gonna-" she starts but her orgasm rips through her like a freight train. "AAAAAH FUUUUCK LAUREN."

I pull her closely to me as her knees give out and turn us so I'm sitting on the shower bench and she is in my lap, her back still facing me.

She closes her legs and puts her hands on my thighs to keep her steady. At first she just wiggles slightly on the phallus but it doesn't take long for her to want more and start bouncing up and down in my lap.

I couldn't feel how she felt around the appendage but it was rubbing against my clit as she rode the toy like it was her own personal horse. I was in heaven just watching Bo lose herself on my lap. Her moans made me wet beyond belief and what I wanted to do was turn her round and watch her face but right now her ass had me pulled in.

"Oh fuck!" she moans loudly and grinds down hard on my lap.

"Holy shit." I murmur to myself as her ass bounces while she moves. I couldn't resist and I smack her ass with both hands while biting my lip. "Ride it Bo. Make yourself cum. Mmm, ride it baby." I say huskily and give her ass a few more smacks.

Bo stops moving and pushes herself down on the toy as far as she can go, "Holy...holy...oh...fuck me dammit!" she screams and her nails dig into my thighs, feeling like she broke the skin. I didn't care at this point. The only thing that matter was the beautiful woman riding my lap.

I pull out of her and sit her on the bench, spreading her legs open wide. "I'm gonna taste you." I say hotly before I cover her waiting sex with my mouth.

I didn't give her time to reign in her impending orgasm, I just took her clit into my mouth and sucked hard. Her legs wrap around my head and her heels dig into me lower back as she pushes herself into my mouth.

"Don't you stop." she pants and links her hands with mine, "Don't...fuck..stop please." she pleads.

Of course I don't.

_Did you think she would taste so good? That she would be so good. Mmm, I could stay here forever. _

I feel her sensitive flesh quiver under my lips as she writhes above me. "Mmm." I moan against her as she cums. I've never tasted some so divine. Something so addictive. It was only when Bo pushed me away that I reluctantly stopped lapping away at her.

"Mercy...mercy. Lauren, I call mercy." She begs while closing her legs and crossing her ankles together as her knees rest against her chest.

I kiss up her legs until I get to her mouth, "You taste delicious." I whisper against her lips.

She laughs and kisses me briefly, "And you...you my dear..I underestimated you."

I shrug and kiss her nose, "People tend to do that with me."

The water had run cold and I didn't notice until now as a shiver ran through me, "Hmm, maybe we should get out of this cold shower?"

"Yeah we should." I chuckle and stand up on shaky, sore legs. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Bo snorts, "Far from it. I love it rough...mmmm. Especially from someone who gives it so good." her hands roam over her breast and to her damp ponytail.

I turn off the shower water and hold my hand out to her, "How about we go finish this in my bedroom...unless you still want to go out and do whatever it is you were gonna do."

She shakes her head and takes my hand, "Oh hell no. I'm gonna rock your world Lewis." she husks and pulls me flush against her body.

I thrust my hips lightly into her, "Is that so?" I laugh.

"You have no idea." she says and takes my lips into her.

It wasn't how I thought this would turn out but she did rock my world. Serval times and I've never slept better in my life**_._**

********

* * *

**_Reviews please!_**


	5. We're Engaged!

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys. I don't always have nice dreams and due to some recent stress my night terrors are back so the updates might be coming a little slower for a bit. Not too long I hope. _**

**_Anyways, I did have a nice dream about the engagement and decided I make this a part two of the "Happy Birthday" chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_A/N2: By the way, if you guys want to see any kind of smut scenes or other fluff pieces just let me know. I'll probably just start leaving all of my one shots here instead of publishing them separately. Just let me know! All suggestions are welcome._**

******_A/N3: Also, you guys are going to love the other story I'm working on for you guys! I am so excited to publish it once it's finished!_**

* * *

Bo was officially done.

She was done with the papers her boss had her working on.

She was done with Kenzi being moody because of her ignoring how much she wants Hale despite Bo telling her to just go for it.

But most of all she was done with Lauren being gone for about two weeks now.

Two weeks without falling asleep with the blondes arms warped around her. Two weeks without a peaceful nights sleep period.

Two weeks without those hazel eyes sparkling when she whispered "I love you Bo."

It had been the hardest two weeks the brunette had endured because on top of her soon to be fiancé not being home she had to reschedule her reservations for their dinner three different times before just canceling them. Even though it wasn't Lauren's fault that a viral stomach bug had gotten out in some small country in Africa Bo was still upset.

Which is why when Lauren called a few hours ago saying she just landed back in Toronto and would be home as soon as possible Bo went to work on setting up a nice dinner in the kitchen for the blonde.

Since Lauren's birthday a few months ago now she had stopped expecting the proposal that's was mentioned so Bo saw it as the perfect opportunity to pop the question. Lauren being away from the two weeks helped Bo actually get what she needed ready. Instead of the cliche dinner reservations she decided to cook all of Lauren's favorite dishes and make the dinner herself.

Lauren would absolutely love that.

The brunette had took extra care of herself today. She shaved, she did her nails, she even went and got her hair trimmed and lightened since she had a little extra time. Bo felt absolutely sexy. She even pulled out the little black dress that she wore on their first date all those years ago. The one that Lauren completely ripped her out of that night. Literally. She had to get the zipper replaced and the sleeves patched up. There was no doubt in the brunette's mind that tonight would have the same outcome maybe even better.

Bo was putting the finishing touches on the dinner in the dinning room when she heard the front door open and Lauren call out, "Bumblebee I'm home!"

The brunette's face lit up in a smile. Lauren would call her Bumblebee when she really missed her or really wanted something. Some times Bo wished she would use it more often because she had come to love the sweet nickname.

"I'm in here baby!" Bo calls out, "Leave your stuff by the door. We'll get it later."

Lauren drops her things in the living room before hanging her jacket on the coat rack and stretching out her body. The blonde had finally gotten the outbreak together with a vaccine and saved a village of locals before it got then too bad. She couldn't be happier to have helped all those people but she had missed her girlfriend immensely and hadn't really gotten any sleep since she left home. If Bo didn't call to remind her to eat or take a break she wouldn't do either. She had fallen back into her crazy work pattern before she settled down with Bo and she scolded herself for that even more now because her exhaustion was catching up with her quickly.

When she called Bo hours ago and told her that she was coming home today she couldn't help but smile at how excited Bo had sounded. She knew that the brunette probably took the distance harder than herself and that made her feel even more excited to get home I her beautiful girlfriend.

It had been a long two weeks for both women and neither one of them could wait to reconnect.

Lauren made her way through the house when she caught whiff of home cooked food and her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Mmm, what's that delicious smell?" she asks as she walks into the kitchen but stopping in her tracks when she sees the set up.

"Hey." Bo says lowly as the blonde takes in the dinner laid out neatly on the table.

There were candles lit nightly on the table and counter so that it wouldn't be so dark with the lights out. The brunette had made streak just how Lauren liked it, along with vegetables and a nice red wine. All of which Lauren rarely got because it was always saved for occasions like her coming home after a trip or a birthday or something like that. Which worked out perfectly because Lauren was thinking that Bo had did this for her return and not for a proposal.

"Welcome home baby." Bo whispers as she walks over to her lover, heels clicking loudly on the tile floor until she stopped in front of Lauren. It was then that the blonde noticed the dress.

The blondes eyes rake over her girlfriend's body with unhidden hunger, "Well," the blonde drawls and wraps her arms around Bo's waist and pulling her in. "don't you look delicious."

Bo smiles widely, showing off the dimple Lauren loved so much and kissed her softly, "You look tired." she whispers and connects her forehead with Lauren's.

"Mmm, I am." Lauren says and tightens her grip on the brunette in front of her before sighing heavily. "I've missed you so much." she whispers.

A small smile creep over Bo's face, "I've missed you too." she runs her hand over Lauren's blonde locks. "So much I was going crazy without you here."

The blonde laughs lightly, "Crazier than usual?"

Bo scoffs, "Hey don't insult me I made your favorites."

Lauren looks over at the table with a smile, "I see that. Thank you."

The brunette turns the blondes head back to face her with love and devotion spilling out of her eyes, "Let me take care of you Lo." she whispers and connects their lips. It was like no time had passed, as it always was, and the woman wrapped their arms around each other tightly, moaning softly at the feel of the warmness against each other again. The women kissed passionately as if their lives depended on it and only broke a part when the need for air overtook them.

Lauren liked her lips and smiled as she laid her head on Bo's shoulder, "You're wearing green apple Chapstick?"

Bo giggles breathlessly, "Yeah, I bought it a few days ago because I lost my cake batter one."

The blonde lays a few soft kiss on Bo's neck, "I like this one better." she nips softly, making Bo moan deeply, "It taste like jolly ranchers." the blonde nips agains until Bo pushes her lightly away.

"We can continue this later but for now...", she motion towards the table. "dinner will get cold if I let you keep doing that."

Lauren smirks but nods her head and goes to her side of the table, "Fine but I'll hold you to that."

Bo holds Lauren's chair out for her before walking over to her chair and sitting. The brunette took her napkin and pulled it into her lap to make sure the ring box was still there. Even though nobody had been in the house besides her and Kenzi after Lauren left she couldn't help but feel like the longer she waited the more likely it would be that someone to steal it. She didn't want that.

The women fall into an easy back and forth. Bo asked Lauren about her trip and couldn't help the wide grin as the blonde spoke passionately about her work. Not only did she talk nerdy she had that look in her eyes that made the brunette want to bottle it up and keep it forever. She had so much passion for her doctoring and it was a refreshing thing to see such passion.

Lauren tosses her napkin on her empty plate and slides down her chair with her hands on her stomach, "I am stuffed." she groans with a smile. "As always you turned my favorite dish into the only dish I'll ever want to eat."

Bo laughed and held tightly at the box in the napkin, "So I'm guessing you don't have room for my brownie explosion?"

Lauren's eyes bug out with excitement, "You made the brownie explosion?" the brunette nods, "Oh my god I think I just fell even deeper in love with you! Is it hot? Do you have vanilla bean ice cream too?" the blonde claps and bounces in her seat with excitement. Sometimes she reminded Bo of a little girl when it came to desserts and science. It was so cute to the brunette.

Bo gets up, taking the napkin with her and sits it on the island. She left the brownies in the oven so they wouldn't get cold and hard. She knew just how much Lauren loved her brownies and the last time she burned the brownies Lauren was quite unhappy about it even though it was the blonde's fault,

The brunette takes the brownies out of the oven and sits the pan out on the counter before going to the cabinet to get the bowls and the ice cream from the freezer. When Bo was little her mother used to make this for her when she was upset or sick and passed the recipe down to Bo which Lauren was thankful for.

Bo put a big chunk of brownie in each bowl and a scoop of ice cream on top.

"I'm getting old over here." Lauren groans jokingly.

Bo chuckles, "You're already old babe."

The brunette feel something hit her in the back of the head and turns to face her girlfriend, "Did you just throw something at me?"

Lauren shrugs, "I think you're feeling stuff babe." she says and sticks out her tongue at Bo.

Bo just shakes her head and turns back to the ice cream, grabbing the napkin and taking the ring out with a smile before sticking the ring into the ice cream. The diamonds sticking out on the top like a sparkling cherry.

With one last look at the dessert Bo turned to Lauren and tilted her head to the side, "Come over here."

Lauren smiled widely and did as she was told, giving Bo a quick kiss before picking up her spoon.

Bo's heart was pounding in her chest on what would happen next. She didn't know whether she wanted to vomit or scream for Lauren to pay attention and look at the size of that rock in the ice cream. She had spent more money than she wanted to think about to get Lauren a ring but thinking of how much Lauren would love it always stomped that attitude out.

The brunette played it calm on the outside and picked up her spoon before scooping up a piece of brownie and ice cream to put in her mouth.

Lauren gasps beside her and drops her spoon with a loud clatter on the marble countertop. "Bo." she chokes out in a whisper.

Bo had since turned to face the stunned blonde with a smile, "Everything okay babe? You look a little pale."

The blonde looks from Bo to the ice cream so many times that she was sure she had given herself whiplash. The ring was beautiful.

More than beautiful actually.

It wasn't to extravagant like they had talked about but it was certainly flashy in it's own way. It was perfect.

Bo took Lauren's shocked state to take the ring out of the ice cream and wipe it with a baby wipe which seemed to make it sparkle more. Once the ring was clean Bo got down on both knees and took Lauren's hands into hers.

The blonde gasped and her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I kinda had this planned out but looking at you now...I have no clue what to say." they both give a little chuckle but Bo pushes on, "Lauren I don't know what I did to get someone as wonderful as you. You love me without hesitation, with all of your heart and I can't express how honored I am to have that love. You have brought out the parts in me I never knew I had and never want to live without again. You are my absolute best friend and I don't ever want you to take yourself away from me...soo Lauren Lewis will you let me kneel before you for the rest of our lives and treat you like the queen you are?"

Lauren chokes back a sob and nods before dropping down to the ground with Bo, "I will be yours Bo." she whispered softly as Bo slipped the finger in her left hand. "I've always been yours."

Bo's face breaks into a beautiful, blinding smile and she pulls the blonde against her body with a breathy laugh. " I love you so much Lauren." she says and pulls back before crashing her lips hard onto her fiancée's. The women kiss with reckless abandon and somehow wrapped around each other as they lay fully on the kitchen floor.

Lauren is the first one to break away from the kiss with a laugh, "This is some welcome back huh?"

"Mmm, you should let me make it better." Bo husks and kisses along Lauren's strong jaw line.

"Lead the way future ." Lauren says with a wide smile.

"Oh I intend to ."

The women make love until early hours into the morning when they tired each other out. It was a good thing they didn't have neighbors that lived close to them because they would've for sure thought the women were being murdered.

They lay in each other's arms, breaths and heart beats in sync while their body's where tangled under the sheets. "I love you ." Lauren whispers in the crook of Bo's neck.

The brunette kisses the top of her head and sighs contently, "And I you ."

* * *

_**Reviews please!?**_


	6. Lets Have A Baby

**_A/N: Get ready cause the Doccubaby dreams are here! It's short but it's cute._**

"You sure you wanna do this babe?" Lauren asks cautiously as she watches Bo look through suitable sperm donors.

The women had decided that after twelve tears of marriage it was time to hear the puttering of little feet around the house. They had already witnessed Kenzi and Hale welcome their first child seven years ago and they've been yearning for a child of their own, so here they were.

Lauren personally wanted to adopt a baby because she knew what the system did to children. If she could help it she would adopt but Bo insisted on looking through everything thoroughly. This of course surprised both women because Lauren was the one to over analyze and plan, and Bo was the one to jump head first into situations. This time the tables were turned.

So as they sit in the lobby of the sperm bank flipping through a binder full of different men with different body types, health issues and personalities they couldn't help but talk about baby names and all the possibilities that could happen.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." The brunette said with a content smile and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips. "But in all honesty I'm not feeling any of these donors." Bo looks down at the book and back up at her wife, "How about you?"

Lauren shrugs, "You know of rather adopt anyways so if you can't find anyone in there then I'd be happy to go to an orphanage."

Bo sighs with a small smile, "I wish there was a way for it to be our baby with both of our DNA. I'd love to have a little boy Lauren running around the house."

The blonde raises an eyebrow with a smile, "A boy? I want a girl that looks like my stubborn wife and has her heart."

"I am not stubborn." Bo says with a fake pout.

The blonde laughs, "Of course that's all you hear." she jokes and looks around the room at the different couples before looking back at Bo with a smirk, "Wanna blow this popsicle stand?" she asks.

Bo hold down a giggle and nods her head, "Spring forth malady." she says with a terrible English accent making Lauren laugh.

"You're silly." the blonde says as they stand.

"But you love me." Bo says and snakes her arm around Lauren's waist as they walk out.

The blonde just nods, "That I do."

A few weeks later the two women were attending the first of their many appointments with local adoption agencies. They were beyond excited and couldn't wait to hear what the woman had to say. That is until she actually started ask them questions.

"So," the woman started. Her name tag said Sandy and she had ash blonde hair with dull green eyes. Kind of old teacher maid kind of woman. "who's going to act as a father?"

Bo chuckles softly and shakes her head, "You do know that were lesbians right?"

Sandy shakes her head, "That I do but I was just wondering how you were going to bring your child up in the world without a father figure."

The blonde scoffs, "Well Bo honey you seem mainly enough to me. You go to work at the station all day, put yourself in harms way to protect the city and you got a mean right hook." she looks at Sandy, "From what I've seen at least."

Bo laughs and nudges Lauren playfully, "What does a father figure have to do with raising a kid?"

"Well," the woman starts and folds her arms across her chest, "every child has to have a make influence in their lives. Especially the boys. We can't have our young men being raised by only women I mean who's going to teach him how to play football?"

"Bo." Lauren says.

"And who's going to teach him about girls."

"Lauren." Bo states.

"And who is going to help him learn how to start a family?"

"Us." they say in unison with straight faces.

"Look, Sandy," Bo starts and Lauren can tell that a rant could be approaching, "I didn't grow up with a father and neither did my best friend. She just got married ten years ago and her and her husband had a son seven years ago. Now don't get me wrong my bestie does have some issues in the male department but her father abandoning her, like most of the parents did to these kids here, didn't stop her from growing up and becoming the strong woman she is today." the brunette takes a breath, "As for me, my father died when I was nine and other than missing him dearly there's not a thing wrong with me."

"But you're gay." Sandy says I'm confusion.

Lauren looks from Bo to Sandy with wide eyes and she can practically see the steam pouring out of Bo's ears but before she could say anything Lauren stopped her and stood.

"You know what Sandy, Thank you for all of your help but my wife and I refuse to sit here and listen to a bigoted woman tell us that our family is less than a straight couples just because here's no man. These kids here are starving to be loved and nurtured and cared for but all you can focus on is the gender of the parents. Shame on you. Shame on you for depriving them of the love they deserve." and with that Lauren grabbed Bo's hand hand pulled her out of the office and to the car.

"Bitch." Bo groans and slams the passenger door once she inside the car.

Lauren sighs and places her hand over her wife's thigh, "I know baby but that's just a sign telling us that this isn't the agencies. We just have to keep looking okay?"

The brunette looks over at her wife and smiles before cupping her cheek, "We'll find our baby."

"We will."


	7. Happy Halloween!

**_A/N: Well, here's some smut for you guys. I'm not too fond of this chapter but I feel like you guys deserve some sexy times. _**

**_I get more detailed the more I write so if it's to graphic then this chapter isn't for you and that's okay. For you smut lovers who love detail I just know you'll probably love this one._**

**_As always don't read it in public. I hope you enjoy!_**

"Happy Halloween Bodacious!" Kenzi screams from the front door as she barges in without knocking as usual. Why I gave that girl a key I will never know. "You ready to get this party started and cranked to eleven?"

I fluff my hair up in the mirror and smile at myself. There was a Halloween party at the Dal tonight and like every other Halloween party there's a costume contest. It's always fun to watch but you didn't have to actually enter so much as come dressed up. Trick had banned me from entering the contest because I had won ten years in a row.

I couldn't help but laugh when he explained to me how it was unfair for the other contestants.

It's not my fault I'm hot.

I had been every costume you could imagine: sexy witch, bumble bee, playboy bunny, you name it I've probably been it.

Tonight I was a sexy nurse. The one thing I haven't been, well besides a cop. Which is surprising.

My hair was up in big, fluffy, tight curls flowing over my shoulders. I had on a latex white dress with white stocking held up by white garters. My white boots were ridiculously high but sexy. I even had a stethoscope around my neck and a red belt with a few fake syringes attached to them. My skin was still perfectly tanned from my month in Florida and I couldn't be more happy about it than now.

Too put it simply...I looked fucking hot.

"Bo? I know you can hear me! Get your ass down here or we'll be late!"

I fluff my hair again and grab my lipstick so I could put it on in the car before taking the stairs slowly in the boots. I didn't want to fall and break my neck before the party, "Here I am." I sing out.

Kenzi is dressed in leather cat woman suit and is twirling her tail around in one hand while cracking her whip I the other when she sees me and drops her jaw, "Dammit, you look hotter than I do." she pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

I laugh and smack her leather clad ass on my way to the door, "It's all in the presentation baby now lets get moving."

She grumbles but follows me out to her car, "I'm sure Hale will love that outfit." I say with a smirk as I get situated in the passenger seat.

"Oh haha." she says sarcastically, "Like we all don't know that you're dressed as a hot nurse for a certain hot doctor."

I pull the visor down to use the mirror and shrug, "I have no clue what you're talking about." I murmur as I slide the bright red lipstick onto my lips.

"Humph, whatever helps you sleep at night Bobo."

When we get to the Dal you could hear the music pounding through the walls from outside. As always Trick had put up the orange lights and carved a few pumpkins for decorations outside. It was cute to see him do these things just because of a little get together at the Dal.

Kenzi and I are about an hour late but that's okay. I want every pair of eyes on me when I walk through that door, mainly a certain hazel pair. Knowing those eyes, they'd be here already sitting at the bar chatting it up with Trick.

"Let's go girl! Get out of that nasty head of yours." Kenzi says and swings her door open. "It's time to partay!"

Getting out of the car I smooth my latex dress down unnecessarily and smile, "Lets get it started."

Just like I hoped, Kenzi and I walked into the bar and every head turned to us.

I hear Kenzi scoff next to me after a minute of soaking in the attention,"Those little fools. Wanna break off a piece of the Bobalicious but can't even handle it." Kenzi says with a shake of the head. "Go head babe. I know you wanna strut your shit for these peeps."

I smirk and look over at my best friend, "You know me so well."

"You bet your ass I do. And FYI your doc is totes drooling over there." she says and subtly tilts her head to the right.

I glance over in the direction and my breath hitches at the sight.

There was my Doctor in a crisp lab coat that barely stopped under her ass with fishnet stocking and some black boots, although not as flashy as mine still sexy nonetheless. Her long legs going on for days, making my mouth water at the thought of them being wrapped around my head. Toping off her sexy look she had her lips painted blood red.

"Shit." I hiss.

Kenzi pats my back, "You have fun with that...I'm going hit up the bar since you're obvi just gonna stand here with your mouth hanging open."

My eyes haven't left Lauren's toned frame and when our eyes meet she smirks that sexy smirk only reserved for me. I wanted to go over there and claim my lovely doctor right on that couch but I decided to wait a bit.

I switch my weight to another leg and place my hand on my hip, the latex moving as I did. With a smile and a wink I walk over to the bar and order a few shots. "Kenzi she looks so hot."

Kenzi drowns another shot, of course she got started without me, "Really? You think so? I couldn't tell by your obvious lady boner." she snickers and takes another shot. "Why are you here and instead of over there? Nobody's gonna pick up on me with you standing here seemingly single."

I roll my eyes with a smile and down a shot, "Sorry Kenz." I rasp as the tequila burns my throat, "I need your help with something."

"And what would that be?" she asks, grabbing a jelly shot and downing that as well. "If it's to get your lady lurve in the sack, I'm sorry friend you don't need my help." she pats my back with a smile.

"No noob." I laugh, "When I get over there I need you to call my name to get my attention."

"Huh?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Then," I point to the keys in her hand subtly, "You're gonna throw the keys at my feet. That way I can turn around and bend over in front of her."

Kenzi nods and taps her fingers on her chin. "I can do that. Plus I don't want to be trusted with these things after what I'm going to drink tonight." she tosses them up and catches them. "Go ahead woman so I can continue to get my drink on."

l give her a peck on the head before turning around and locking my eyes on Lauren's across the room. She downs whatever was in her glass on the table and straightens out her shoulders. She looked so delicious. Good enough to eat.

No.

Devour.

Yeah that's it.

Good enough to devour.

I smirk when she starts to fidget under my gaze and seems to stop breathing when I husk, "Hello doctor." in front of her.

For what seems like forever she really lets her eyes rake over my half clothed body, taking an extra long gaze at my busty cleavage. I wasn't standing to far away from her so she had a nice view. The look in her eyes was setting a flame in my core and I could only think about what could come after my plan unfolded.

"Yo BoBo!" Kenzi yells over the music and I turn around quickly, feeling Lauren's eyes stare a hole through me. "Take these keys gurl!"

I hold up my hands but as planned they land at my heeled feet, "Thank you Kenzi." I think to myself.

With my smirk firmly in place, I bend all the way and touch my toes before picking up the keys. Of course I could've just bent down and gotten a raise out of my sexy doctor but I felt the dress rise slightly over my ass. And the best part about that it is...I'm not wearing any underwear. Oops.

Good thing Lauren was sitting on the couch by herself and everybody else seemed to be on the dance floor or they would've gotten an eyeful of the "Bobalicious goods" as Kenzi would call them.

Once I stand all the way back up I feel strong hands pull me by my waist flush against them. I know in a second it's Lauren.

"You know.." she husks in my ear, her breath sending chills down my spine, "You look a little hot, mmm, I should take you in the back to check your temperature."

I melt right into her body and I know for a fact I was close to losing my own game. "Is that what the doctor suggests?"

Lauren trails her finger under the hem of my dress, "It's an order." she states firmly and pulls me back closer against her by my thighs.

"The room..." I point in some general direction. "I'm burning up and I am in need some serious medical attention."

"Lets go." she husks and grabs my hand.

Lauren weaves through the crowd expertly and I have to fight to keep up with her. She was a woman on a mission and I think everyone could tell.

We didn't even get the door to the back room closed and locked before Lauren's hands were making there way up my latex dress. It took a second for my brain to catch up but when it did I couldn't help but let out a throaty moan. Lauren really was amazing with her hands.

"You shouldn't have come here like this Bo." she husks against my neck as she lays open mouth kisses on my skin. "And with no panties."

I chuckle lightly but it's quickly turned into a moan as Lauren glides her finger slowly over my wetness, "Lauren.." I whisper.

"You come here looking so unbelievably delicious and then you tease me." her finger circles my opening. I was beyond wet and Lauren had barely touched me yet. There was no doubt in my mind that I would need a few minutes to collect myself after this is over with. "You know that this is for my eyes only." she says lowly as her other hand knees roughly at my ass. I can't form words, the only thing that comes out of my mouth was a whimper when she placed both of her hands lightly on my hips.

I stare into her dark eyes as she bites her lip, clearly thinking something that was worth sharing. "What?" I ask breathlessly.

Her hands tighten their grip on my hips and pulls me firmly into her, "I want to take you against a wall."

I chuckle and lean forward to lay kisses on her neck, "Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

Lauren shakes her head, "This isn't how I want to take you." confused, I try to lean back into the wall behind me but Lauren pushes me against the wall firmly, "Let me rephrase that." her mumble fingers thread through my hair and pull roughly, sending pained pleasure straight to my core. "I want to fuck you against a wall."

"Oh Lauren." I moan out as she rolls her hips into mine.

She chuckles and kisses my lips softly, "You wanna get out of here?"

I nod quickly while wiping the lipstick I was sure was there off of my face and grab her hand, "You better come through with this Lewis or you're gonna get it." I warn as we make our way out of the back room and to the bar. I toss Kenzi's keys at Trick and tell him to make sure Kenzi is safe before Lauren drags me out the door and to her car.

Lauren drives like a bat out of hell. I am surprised we didn't get stopped by a cop. At one point I thought that the car would flip over because of how she was cutting corners.

I couldn't blame her though. The ache between my thighs was growing more and more as my mind would drift to images of Lauren taking me against the wall with Luanne, our happily named strap-on. There were times when Lauren wouldn't want anything to do with the thing, then there were other times when that's what she wanted to use all night long and tonight seemed like one of those nights. I was okay with it because Lauren was better with a fake than any man was with the real thing and I loved that it was all for me.

I get "pussy hungry" as Kenzi calls it and I wasn't ashamed of that the slightest bit.

When we finally get to our home Lauren leaves tire tacks in the drive way as she pulls in and quickly turns the car off, "Come on Dennis." she just about growls at me and she throws open the car door.

Lauren sprints into the house and I know she's headed right upstairs to get Luanne. I give her a few minutes to get a head start before I actually enter the home. My excitement goes through the roof when I walk through the door and Lauren slams me into the wall with a predatory growl. I loved when Lauren got like this. The "I'm going to take what I want." mood. I never knew what set her off but sometimes we just be relaxing and she would just pin me to whatever we were laying on. Tonight I knew it was my behavior at the Dal that had her so riled up and I couldn't be happier.

"Lauren." I moan as she connects her lips with my neck.

"Mmm." she hums and bites down hard on my pulse point. That's gonna leave a mark for sure. Oh well.

Lauren's hands where everywhere. She never stopped at one place too long and I was surprised that she hadn't ripped me out of the dress all together by now. I could tell she was holding back a little, like she always did in the beginning, but I knew soon enough I would get the caged animal that was Lauren Lewis.

"I really love this." she husks and one hand slides over my body and the other makes its way into my hair. "I'm going to fuck you in it if that's okay with you." I nod slowly and Lauren pulls my hair roughly as she pushes a thigh between my legs causing me to moan softly. "Why don't we go into the living room?"

Lauren leads me into the living room by my hair and sits me down on the low coffee table. A moan comes out at her forcefulness and I can just tell that this is going to be one of those nights were I would go to bed sore everywhere.

"You've been bad Bo." she whispers and runs her fingers affectionately through my hair.

I quirk up an eyebrow and smirk, "Have I?" she nods with a small smile. "And um...what exactly did I do ma'am?"

She bites her lip. It seemed that Lauren had this attraction when I called her ma'am or during sex. I remember her telling me it made her feel in control and being with Lauren as long as I have I know just how much she loves her control. I like to chalk that up to her being a libra, they are control freaks most of the time.

"Oh you don't know?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

I smirk, "No ma'am." I answer as I shake my head.

Her hands continue to run through my hair while her lips hover over mine, "You know I don't put up with stunts like that in the Dal Bo."

My hands rest on the back of her bare thighs and I pull her into me roughly, "Oh you'll put up with it."

She chuckles and pulls my head back causing me to gasp in surprise, "Oh you know I wouldn't."

A low chuckle escapes my lips and I try to pull against her hold in my hair but she tightens her grip. "Ugh, you're such a bitch sometimes you know that." I say with a smile.

Lauren laughs, "You love it. You wouldn't have it any other way." she husks and connects our lips in a frenzied kiss. We fight for dominance that I wouldn't hand over to Lauren willingly like she wanted. Our tongues swirl together and teeth bump as our heads change from left to right and the air is filled with our heavy breaths and moans. Lauren lets her guard down when I suck softly on her tongue and her hand loosen in my hair and I switch our positions. Of course Lauren is having none of that and pulls me onto her lap forcefully, her hand tightening once again in my hair. "You sly thing you." she laughs darkly. "It's not gonna be that easy Bo."

I laugh and pull against her grip to try and kiss her but she doesn't let me, "Doesn't mean I won't try."

She quirks up a perfect eyebrow, "Is that so?" she asks as her free hand snakes it way up my thighs to my ass and gives it a hard smack. "Are you feeling bratty today?"

Biting my lip I nod my head and grind down into her lap with a sly grin, "Mmm, maybe a little."

Lauren creases my backside and lets her finger graze lightly over my wet heat. "You're testing me aren't you?"

I nod and bring my hands up into her hair, pulling just like she did me. "Testing you is fun." I say darkly.

She laughs and turns us again so I'm laying flat on the table, "I think I can do something about those roaming hands of yours."

Releasing my hair she untangles mine from hers and walks out of the living room into the kitchen. I can hear her going through several drawers before she gasps. "Found them!" excitedly and trots back into the living room with a pair of handcuffs that were clearly from a sex shop. They were black and had a long leather strap that connected the cuffs. When did she even get those and why were they in the kitchen?. "These are for you." she husks and walks behind me before clearing the table of all of it's contents, sending them crashing to the floor. "Lay down." she points.

"On the table?"

Lauren rolls her eyes, "No of course not. I meant the ceiling." she says sarcastically. "Of course the table Bo."

I hold my hands up in surrender with a smile as I do what I'm told., "Sorry."

"Give me your hands." she commands and I hold my hands up in the air as she puts the cuffs on me. After they are secure and locked she studies my hands before shaking her head, "No, that won't do. You can move your hands too much." It was true. The strap that held the cuffs together gave me enough room to reach down and touch Lauren's head even if one of my hands were cupping my own breast. Of course she couldn't have that. "Gimme you hands and arch up."

I do as I'm told and Lauren unhooked the strap before pulling it under my arched back and hooking it back again. This left my hands at my sides and I could barely touch my belly button from either side.

"That's a lot better." Lauren says and unbuttons her lab coat revealing and black bra and pantie set with red garters holding up her fishnets. She doesn't take the lab coat off but she leaves it open.

Lauren was always stunning in anything she wore. She knew how to pick out things that would show off her assets and I appreciated that because her body was absolutely stunning. From her long legs to her toned arms, she was a vision.

I was so wrapped up in my admiration I didn't notice that she had started to take off my boots which I was grateful for because it was starting to get hot and all this latex wasn't helping. I obviously didn't think this through like I should've.

"You look so good in this." she says softly and runs both of her hands up my body once my boots are off. "I wanted to leave you in it but I need to see how beautiful you look laid out of this table naked."

"Is that so?"

She nods and pulls the dress down over my breasts and down my body before carelessly flinging it somewhere behind her. "No bra either?"

I shrug, "Easier access."

"For me? Thank you for being so considerate Bo, but you are still in trouble my dear." she husks.

"Do the crime pay the time. Do with me as you will." I husk and arch up.

Lauren starts her assault slowly by kissing up my legs until she's at the apex of my thighs. She hovers over me, planting soft kisses here and there.

I start to squirm and try to push myself closer to her mouth but she pulls back, "No." she says firmly and stands up at the end of the table to study me laying here for her. "Mmm, I think I want to tease you before I let you cum." she says with a wicked grin. "You're right handed aren't you?"

"Mhm." I hum and look at her confused. "Why?"

She shrugs and places her hands on my knees, "I'm going to unhook your left hand so you can touch yourself understand?" I nod and she smiles before she unhooks my left hand but pulls my right hand above my head, "Can't have this hand roaming." she says and ties it to the leg of the table before settling back at the end of the table to look over my body. "You look perfect laying out for me."

I let my left hand drift down my breast and to my sex, "Why my left hand if you don't mind me asking?"

Lauren smirks, "Touch yourself and you'll see why."

With a shrug I do it and immediately get why she wanted me to use my left hand and not my right. With my left hand I couldn't rub myself the way I could with my right hand and I let out a frustrated sigh after a minute or two of rubbing.

"That's mean isn't it?" she chuckles.

"Ugh, it's a tease." I growl and arch up as Lauren lays her hands on my breast and trails them down until she's lightly grazing my fingers making me stop.

"Did I say you could stop?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

I shake my head and continue rubbing my clit, "I need you to touch me Lauren."

She pushes my legs open and her eyes grow darker as she watches me. I was expecting her to start touching me but she just watches.

This was the worst form of torture you could put a person through. I really needed to come, I could feel it in my stomach how bad but it just wouldn't come because of my stupid left hand.

Why couldn't I be ambidextrous? That would help a lot right now.

Lauren lets out a laugh at my frustrated groans, "Awe, poor baby."

"Ugh, quit being a bitch." I groan out.

I feel Lauren's hands smack the inside of my thighs making my eyes snap open and look down at her.

"I need you to touch me Lauren."

"Hmm." she hums and starts to kiss up my legs to my excitement. Of course this was still a tease but I was loving the slow burn of her lips on my skin as she made her way between my legs. I got so caught up in watching Lauren take her time I didn't realize that I had stopped rubbing myself until she bit my finger tips. "You stopped." she said.

"So did you." I retort with a raised eyebrow.

Lauren shakes her head with a smile and moves my hand to my side, "You think you can keep that hand above your head or do I have to tie it back up?"

I chuckle, "If it's my choice then I'll leave it untied, thank you."

She smiles and brings her gaze down to my sex and bites her lip, "You're so wet for me." she husks and runs her tongue slowly but lightly up my slit. "Mmm, and you taste so good." she just about moans.

"Please." I moan and arch my back.

My plea fell on deaf ears as Lauren continued to devour me slowly. I was already on edge from using my damn left hand and she was teasing with her feather light touches of her tongue. No matter how much I pushed my hips towards her mouth she still kept the same pace and pressure. It was madden and exhilarating at the same time.

"Mmm Lauren." I moan and let my hand drift into her hair.

She takes my clit into her mouth a gives it a hard suck before letting it go with a loud pop.

"Holy shit!", I gasp in surprise and buck my hips upward.

"Hands to yourself remember." she states with a smug grin on her face.

I bang my feet on the table in frustration, "Oh my god if you don't fuck me I'm going to explode."

Lauren just smiles and slides her lab coat off, followed by her bra and panties. The sight of Lauren just in stockings and garters makes me moan and my hips rotate on their own.

She smirks at my reaction and returns to her position between my legs. "Do you think you could use your manners? You know how important manners are Bo."

I grumble and looks down at her, "Please let me cum baby. Please." I plead and give my best puppy eyes which I knew would break her.

She bites her lip, "You are cheating." she accuses and bends her head down before she starts to devour me.

The hand that was tied up was fighting gassing the restraints and the free hand was gripping the table so hard I was sure it was going to break.

"Holy shit." I moan and arch up off the table. "So good baby."

Lauren was swirling her tongue and sucking me like no tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't last long at all. Especially when I prop myself up on my elbow and see Lauren touching herself just as she slide her fingers into me. "Oooh..." I drawl out and buck my hips into her face. "Are you touching yourself baby? Mmm fuu-uck, are you gonna cum with me?" I throw my head back and grind down harder into her face, "I'm so close Lauren but I want you to cum with me."

Lauren takes her mouth away from me and moves up to kiss me, "Mom right there Bo." She gasps and grinds herself down on my thigh. "Talk to me baby."

The look of pure heat and lust I was getting from her was enough to set a fire anywhere.

My free hand shoots up and grips her breast, rolling the erect nipple between my fingers. "Your fingers feel so go-ood on me baby. Mmm, do you feel how wet I am for you and only you?" I moan when she pushes into me harder and hits my sweet spot just right. "Shit!"

Lauren just watches me buck against her hand and soon the heat from my core spreads throughout my whole body. I couldn't feel my body. All I could feel was the waves of please that were rocking through me like a hurricane. I didn't even notice that Lauren had cum and even untied my hand until I fell limp onto the table and opened my eyes slowly.

"Hey there beautiful." she says with a smirk.

I sigh heavily and pull her fully on top of me, "That was beyond amazing."

Lauren chuckles and lets her fingers trace patterns on my hip, "You're amazing."

"Mmm." I hum and close my eyes sleepily. "I think we should go upstairs. I don't want to sleep on a wooden table again tonight."

She giggles and slowly gets up, bringing me with her, "Of course not."

I stretch out and notice Lauren eyeing me again with renewed hunger. With a shake of my head I lean over and kiss her cheek, "Later my pet. Now we must nap."

Lauren smacks my ass and passes me, "If anybody's a pet in this house it's you baby." she says and makes her way up the stairs.

I quickly start to follow behind, "Is that so?"

"It is." she husks and pushes the bedroom door open with her hip. "And since you're tired now I guess I can't show you."

I watch her as she sits on the edge of the bed and starts to take off her stockings. That was when I pounced and pinned her down to the bed. "I'm nobody's pet."

She could see the challenge in my eyes and just smirks, "Bring it on."


	8. Date Night

**_Here's some fluff for you guys!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

It was finally date night. The kids were with Kenzi and Hale, and Bo and I had taken the weekend off. We were finally getting some mommy and momma time since the twins arrived a year ago. Don't get me wrong I love my new family but I missed my wife like you wouldn't believe. I missed her body, her kisses, I missed everything we were before we became parents.

A year. That's how long it's been since we've actually had alone time that didn't involve us moving quickly or getting interrupted by a crying baby. Although I wouldn't trade it for anything I still missed it when we could take our time and enjoy each other's bodies.

Tonight Bo said that we were going to some new restaurant downtown. It apparently had an open mic and a nice bar. It sounded lovely but what I was really looking forward to is spending the weekend with my wife after.

Thank god for Kenzi and Hale.

As I put the finishing touches on my make up I get a text from Bo saying for me to meet her at the place because she didn't have the car. She still insisted on driving around in that god awful camaro but knew that the children were forbidden to step foot into that death trap. Bo loved that car and I never understood why so I didn't fight her on keeping it.

Tonight I had decided on wearing my pearl pink, one-sleeved cocktail dress. It was shorter and tighter than I liked them but Bo loved when I wore things like this and if I was going to have some alone time with her there was no reason not to go out with a bang. There was no telling when I would get this opportunity again.

I arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes late thanks to the traffic and when I walked into the place I was greeted with a warm atmosphere. Almost homey feeling, which was kinda weird but welcomed.

I knew Bo would already probably be sitting at the bar waiting for me and when I scan my eyes over the seats I was not disappointed. There she was in all of her glory in a red cocktail dress with thin straps holding it up. The dress hugged her hour glass shape so perfectly it should be illegal. Which is also why I wasn't that upset that there was a man trying to hit on her even though she was politely declining his offers.

Standing from a distance, I observe the man. He was a scruffy looking thing. Tall, buff, blonde hair. The typical pretty boy type you could say. He had this air of arrogance that was really pissing me off plus he was standing a little to close to what was mine and that needed to stop.

Smoothing down my dress I strut over behind me wife and wrap my arms around her waist and whispering, "Hello gorgeous." into her ear.

She immediately turns around with a blinding smile plastered on her face, "You're late." she says.

"There was traffic." I answer back and peck her lips lightly. "I'm sorry." I whisper and kiss her more firmly, just enough to make both of our head spin before pulling back with a smile.

The man clears is throat, popping our bubble.

"Oh, babe this is..." she waves her hand and snaps towards the man, trying to thinking of his name.

"Dyson." he says and holds out his hand with an obvious fake smile. "And you are?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the both of them. Bo because she really was too polite to tell him to fuck off and Dyson because he really thought he had a chance. "I'm Lauren." I shake his hand and smile widely as he squeezes my hand firmly.

"Well Lauren, it's nice to meet you. I was just chatting it up with your friend here." he says and motions towards Bo. "I was trying to get her to let me but her a drink."

I hear Bo scoff but she still manages her friendly mask, "Well I have my own money and someone to buy drinks for me if I didn't so I don't need yours, but thank you." she finishes with a sweet smile.

He leans forward and flashes what is no doubt his panty dropper smile, too bad it wasn't going to work for a second. "Oh come on, just one little drink." he coos. "I'm sure you'll love it." he says and places his hand on her bare thigh.

Hell no.

You can look but you are not allowed to touch what is mine.

"You know," I begin, and he quickly snatches his hand away from my wife's leg. "You remind me of the guy from Coldplay."

He smiles proudly and puffs out his chest, "Really? You think so? That's not the fir-..."

"I hate cold play." I say with a straight face and even tone making his face fall completely. "I also hate people putting their hands on my wife. You're allowed to look but she's mine and mine alone too touch."

His eyes widen as he chokes on his words. "Wha-wife? You two are..?" his eyes flicker between us, "But I thought...what?"

Bo bursts into laughter and stands before taking my hand, "Dyson it has been a pleasure but this is our first weekend away from our kids in a year so if you don't mind..." she lets her sentence trail off and leads me an empty booth. She was still laughing when we got to the table and I couldn't help but join in. "Did you see the look on his face when you said you hate Coldplay? I don't think I've ever seen someone so disappointed in my life!"

I watch my wife as she throws her head back and laughs and I can't help but swoon. Bo was so beautiful when she was unguarded and carefree. It was a beautiful thing too watch and I didn't notice that I was staring with a dreamy smile until Bo snaps her finger in front of my face.

"Why the look?" she asks with a wide, knowing smile.

I shrug and smile just as big, "You're just so beautiful...how could I not stare?"

Bo takes my hand in hers and sits it on the table top with a light squeeze, "I could say the same lovely."

We sit there, holding hands and staring adoringly into each other's eyes until the waitress clears her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, can I get y'all anything?" she asks with a polite smile. Her name tag said Sandy, which actually fit her because of her country accent and tall blonde hair. She reminded me of Jennifer Lawrence from that one movie.

"Um, yes we'll have a bottle of Chardonnay." Bo says gracefully before holding up two fingers and saying, "Two glasses please." It reminded me of something straight out of a movie the way she moved and spoke so smoothly, all the while never taking her eyes off of me.

"Okay, here are your menus and I'll be right back with your drinks." she says and walks away, leaving Bo and I staring each other down like before.

I have been waiting to get this time with her since Kenzi told us we needed to take a "us" break. Looking into her eyes now just reminded me of all the reasons I loved her and I'm hoping mine were doing the same for her.

"What are you hungry for?" Bo asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I can't help the smirk that plays across my face as I let my eyes rake up and down her body before leaning on my forearms. The dress I had on was already low cut and tight so this just gave more of a tease than it was. "Do you really want to know?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

She chuckles and stares into my eyes with unhidden desires, "If you are feeling what I'm feeling then you know that what I want isn't on the menu."

"Is that so?"

The waitress comes over with our wine and glasses, opening the wine before pouring our glasses and sitting the bottle in the bucket of ice. "Here we are ladies. I hope you enjoy your meal." then she's gone again.

Bo picks up her glass, swirling the liquid around before taking a sip and closing her eyes. "Mmm, that is so good." she practically moans as she opens her eyes slowly.

I was so focused on Bo and her lips as she sipped that I forgot about my own glass.

"Babe, are you gonna drink some?" she asks with a knowing smirk.

"Oh...um yeah." I stammer and pick up the glass, taking a much needed gulp.

"Y'all ready to order?" The waittress asks as she walks up to our booth with a wide smile.

Bo clears her throat and picks up her menu after sitting her glass down, "I think I'll have the chicken salad. What about you dear?" she asks and looks up at me with a smirk.

"Um...I'll have the same please." I say as the waitress continues to right down our order.

"Alright anything else?"

I go to say something but Bo beats me to it, still only looking into my eyes, "No tomatoes on hers, she's allergic...oh and can you get her a little side dish of extra dressing she loves that."

I couldn't help the wide smile that spreads across my face. It was one thing for someone to love you but it was anything thing for someone who knew you. I've always said that of rather somebody love me and know me than just love me because if some knows you, really knows you, then they know what you like and what you're afraid of. What kind of toothpaste you use. And I think that is truly wonderful.

"Okay. I'll take your menus and it'll be right out." she says and grabs the menus from the table. "Y'all have a good meal now."

After about ten minutes of Bo and I talking about how our day went the waitress finally brings out food. She holds up the little bowl of dressing after she sits the plates in front of us questioningly.

"Just glop it on." I say and pick up my knife and fork. "Thank you." I say after she's done.

"If y'all need anything else just give a shout." and with that she's gone once again.

I mix up the salad a bit when I notice Bo just staring at me. "You're not eating."

She shakes her head, "I'm watching you ritual."

I scoff with a smile, "My what?"

"Yeah, I think I've just about got your sequence down."

"My sequence?"

I glance up at her and see her face furrowed in concentration, "Yeah, first you turn your plate clockwise, cut on the diagonal four times" she describes my actions as I do them which makes me smile widely, "...now comes my favorite part...the loading of the fork." I laugh, "It's interesting how you put a little of everything on the fork and create that one, harmonic,balanced, perfect bite."

I put the food into my mouth and hum while closing my eyes, "Mmm." When I open my eyes I see Bo staring at me with those big adoring brown eyes and I swallow my chewed food thickly and force myself not to fidget under her gaze.

"You um, you have a little..." she points to the one sleeve on my dress and I place my hand over it but she half stands in the booth to stop me, "No no, don't, you'll smear it." Bo takes a corner of her napkin and rubs it on her tongue before rubbing it on my dress. Motherly move for sure. "There. You'll just have to wash it soon so it doesn't stain. I rather like that dress." she says with a smile and sits back in her place with a small smile.

"And I like you."

Bo pouts in that adorable way that makes me melt, "Only like?"

I shrug, "I was gonna say I have a warm affection for you but I changed my mind."

"Oh you are so gonna get it when we get out of here." she says with a smile and starts to dig into her salad finally."

"Well you have all weekend to punish me so I hope you're up for the challenge." I say with a wink, proud that my statement made Bo flatter in her movements and look up at me with smoldering eyes.

"Oh I'm up for it."

I smile, "Good."

Our evening continues with light chit chat and as we finish off the last of our wine I can't help but sigh contently. The fire between us was still burning bright and I couldn't wait to show my wife just how much I loved her over and over again.


End file.
